These days, as the number of modalities used for diagnosis increases, a diagnosis is made by comprehensively judging pieces of information obtained by a plurality of modalities. For example, in an eye clinic, an optical coherence tomograph (OCT: Optical Coherence Tomography) is introduced into the clinical site in addition to a fundus camera and perimeter which have been used conventionally. The OCT provides a new finding, that is, the tomographic image of the retina.
An increasing number of modalities boosts the need to clarify the relationship between pieces of information provided by respective modalities. For example, in patent literature 1, visual field abnormality data obtained by a perimeter, and an abnormality around the optic disk or an optic nerve fiber layer defect that is obtained from a fundus camera image are listed and presented using fundus coordinates defined based on the direction along which the nerve fiber runs. Patent literature 2 proposes a perimeter capable of designating a visual field measurement portion on a fundus camera image. This perimeter can be used to obtain the visual field sensitivity of a portion regarded to be abnormal in a fundus camera image.